From A to Z About HaeHyuk Couple
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: Kumpulan drabbel tentang HaeHyuk couple. Mian kalau jelek, ini drabbel pertama saya dengan romance sebagai genre utamanya. Ff ini untuk para HaeHyuk shipper. Semoga kalian suka. RnR please.


Title: From A to Z About HaeHyuk Couple

.

Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

.

Support Cast: Super Junior members

.

Pair: HaeHyuk

.

Genre: Romance

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe).

.

.

**Alone**

"Donghae-ah, eodiga?"

"..."

"Arrasseo, cepatlah pulang."

"..."

"Nae, nado."

Tuuuut

Sambungan telepon terputus, Eunhyuk memandang layar ponselnya, namja manis tersebut menghela napasnya. Ia kembali memperhatikan layar televisi.

10 menit berlalu, pintu dorm terbuka, dengan cepat Eunhyuk berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu, seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku pulang."

Grep!

Sebuah pelukan diberikan Eunhyuk kepada Donghae, di tenggelamkannya wajahnya ke dada bidang Donghae.

"Bogoshipoyo."

Donghae tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar."

"Tapi kau tahu, aku benci seorang diri."

"Nae, maafkan aku."

Dan mulai saat itu Donghae berjanji agar tidak meninggalkan namjachingu-nya yang manja tersebut seorang diri.

**Beautiful**

Donghae selalu tersenyum saat ia melihat wajahnya, entah dimanapun itu, ia akan tersenyum lebar jika melihat wajah manis sekaligus cantik tersebut. Dan ia akan lebih senang lagi jika ia melihat wajah cantik dari kekasihnya itu tengah tertidur pulas. Seperti sekarang ini, Eunhyuk tengah tertidur dan menjadikan paha Donghae sebagai bantalnya.

**Child**

Anak-anak. Mungkin itu yang pertama kali terpikirkan saat kalian mendengar nama Lee Donghae. Tapi berbeda dengan jawabannya, Eunhyuk pasti akan menjawab...

"Lee Donghae? Lee Donghae adalah kekasih Lee Hyukjae," seraya tersenyum manis.

**Dance**

Eunhyuk akan menari jika ia sedang ada masalah. Eunhyuk akan menari jika ia sedang sedih. Eunhyuk akan menari jika ia sedang marah. Eunhyuk akan menari jika ia sedang senang. Eunhyuk akan menari jika ia ingin. Eunhyuk suka menari, ia akan tetap tinggal di ruang latihan hanya untuk membuat koreografi yang baik. Dan pada saat itu, Donghae pasti akan ikut tinggal dan menari bersamanya, atau pun hanya untuk sekedar melihat tarian yang indah dari namjachingu-nya.

**Eternal**

**Donghae861015**: Lee Hyukjae selamanya milik Lee Donghae! Cinta kami abadi untuk selamanya~!

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah saat ia melihat kalimat yang baru saja ditulis Donghae di Twitter-nya. Namja manis itu keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Donghae yang duduk santai di sofa, namja manis tersebut mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang kekasih.

"Kenapa kau menulis hal seperti itu?"

Donghae tersenyum.

"Karena aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa cinta antara Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae itu abadi."

**Fanservice**

Donghae akan sangat senang jika ia dipasangkan dengan Eunhyuk untuk melakukan fanservice pada saat show berlangsung. Karena dengan begitu ia bisa dengan leluasa memeluk ataupun mencium sang kekasih di depan semua orang dan memperlihatkan betapa ia sangat mencintai seorang Lee Hyukjae.

**Ghost**

Donghae takut hantu, semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Oleh karena itu, Eunhyuk tidak akan pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya agar Donghae bisa kapan saja memasuki kamarnya dan tidur bersamanya. Dan setiap kali para member yang lain bertanya, Donghae pasti akan menjawab.

"Karena jika memeluk dan melihat wajah Hyukkie yang polos, maka seluruh ketakutanku akan hilang."

**Hate**

Eunhyuk benci seafood, tetapi ia selalu membelikan makanan yang dibencinya tersebut hanya untuk sang pangeran ikan yang dicintainya.

**Innocent**

Eunhyuk itu terkenal dengan kepolosannya, sudah berkali-kali ia dikerjai oleh hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul-nya. Eunhyuk itu sangat polos, bahkan sangat polos hingga membuat Donghae gemas sendiri. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Hyukkie aku... kau mau melakukan 'itu'?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Itu!"

"Itu apa Hae?"

"Itu! Argh lupakan!"

Dan sebuah ciuman dari Donghae mendarat dibibir lembut Eunhyuk.

"Hae, waeyo?"

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri."

"Hah?"

Dan Donghae berani bersumpah, kalau namja di depannya ini adalah namja yang paling polos dari yang pernah ia temui selama ini.

**Jealous**

Donghae itu pencemburu. Bisa dilihat dari Super Show 2 di Jepang, saat Siwon yang memberikan sebuah ciuman pada namjachingu-nya tersebut, terlihat jelas kalau Donghae benar-benar ingin memukul wajah tampan namja tersebut. Juga saat Kibum yang baru kembali ke Korea, namja tampan tersebut langsung menarik sang kekasih yang hendak memeluk sang snow white.

Sepertinya Eunhyuk harus bersabar dengan sifat pencemburu dan posesive milik seorang Lee Donghae.

**Know**

Donghae tahu Eunhyuk adalah salah satu member yang paling cengeng, oleh karena itu Donghae akan selalu berada di dekat Eunhyuk agar ia bisa meminjamkan bahunya untuk sang Asian Anchovy pada saat ia menangis.

Donghae tahu Eunhyuk adalah orang yang ceria di luar tapi rapuh di dalam, oleh karena itu ia akan selalu berada di sisi Eunhyuk agar ia bisa melindungi sang dancing machine Super Juinor tersebut.

**Letter**

"Eunhyuk-hyung, kau mendapatkan surat," kata Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan surat dengan amplop biru pada Eunhyuk.

"Gomawo Wookie-ah. Dari siapa?"

"Molla, tidak ada nama pengirimnya," namja imut itu segera meninggalkan Eunhyuk di ruang tengah seorang diri.

Eunhyuk membuka amplop biru tersebut dan membaca suratnya, sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya saat ia menemukan satu macam kalimat yang di tulis dalam berbagai macam bahasa yang aritinya sama yaitu "Aku mencintaimu". Dalam sekejap ia dapat menebak siapa yang mengirimkan surat tersebut padanya.

**Marry U**

Donghae berlutut di depan Eunhyuk seraya menggenggam tangan namja manis tersebut. Ditatapnya dalam bola mata Eunhyuk yang bersinar. Namja tampan itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah sang pujaan hati. Donghae merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah, dibukanya kotak tersebut dan menampilkan sebuah cincin perak polos dengan tulisan HaeHyuk di dalamnya.

"Hyukkie-ah. Would you marry me?"

Blush!

Wajah Eunhyuk kontan memerah mendengar 'lamaran' yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Donghae dengan sangat lancar.

"Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut seraya mengangguk.

"Lee Donghae, bisa kau ulangi?"

"Lee Hyukjae. Would you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

**Nightmare**

Eunhyuk benci saat ia tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak takut lagi, karena setiap namja manis tersebut bermimpi buruk, Donghae akan datang memeluknya, menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur dan mengatakan kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Dan pada saat pagi datang, sebuah kecupan hangat di bibirnya dan pelukan lembut di pinggangnya akan membangunkannya.

**Oxygen**

Bagi Donghae, Eunhyuk itu seperti oksigen yang selalu ia perlukan setiap saat. Jika oksigen itu tidak ada, maka Donghae tidak akan bisa hidup. Jika Eunhyuk tidak ada, maka tidak akan ada artinya Donghae hidup di dunia ini. Donghae perlu oksigen. Donghae perlu Lee Hyukjae.

**Pain**

Eunhyuk akan terluka jika melihat Donghae bersama dengan Jessica. Eunhyuk akan terluka jika melihat Donghae bersama dengan Yoona. Eunhyuk akan terluka jika melihat Donghae bersama dengan Kibum. Eunhyuk akan terluka jika melihat Donghae bersama dengan Siwon. Eunhyuk akan terluka jika melihat Donghae bersama dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Eunhyuk terluka karena Donghae, tapi hanya Donghae yang dapat menyembuhkan lukanya.

**Question**

"Hae, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau tidak percaya padaku lagi, Hyukkie-ah?"

"A, aniyo, hanya ingin bertanya. Apa Hae cinta Hyukkie?"

"Nae."

"Jinjja?"

"Nae."

"Jeongmal?"

"Nae."

"Benarkah?"

"..."

"Hae?"

Chu~

"Kau percaya?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nae."

**Rain**

Kota Seoul sedang dilanda hujan deras saat itu, membuat udara yang awalnya dingin menjadi semakin dingin. Eunhyuk yang baru saja pulang dari suatu acara merapatkan jaketnya sembari memandang ke arah luar jendela taksi yang ia tumpangi dengan pandangan malas. Eunhyuk benci hujan, semua orang tahu akan hal itu, oleh karena itu, namja manis tersebut berharap agar ia bisa cepat sampai ke dorm, mandi dengan air hangat, menonton televisi sambil menikmati coklat hangat, dan satu lagi, berada dalam pelukan hangat seorang Lee Donghae.

**Silent**

Jika Donghae ada masalah, ia pasti akan menceritakan masalahnya pada Eunhyuk. Tapi Eunhyuk berbeda, jika namja manis ini ada masalah, ia lebih cenderung diam dan memilih untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Seperti sekarang, Eunhyuk tengah mengunci diri di kamarnya, membuat sang seme khawatir.

"Hyukkie-ah, gwaenchana?"

"..."

"Aku masuk ya."

Donghae memasuki kamar Eunhyuk dan mendapati namja manis tersebut sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan kedua kakinya yang terlipat di dada. Sebuah pelukan hangat diberikan Donghae kepada Eunhyuk.

"Kau ada masalah, chagiya?"

"Aniyo."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ceritakan padaku chagiya. Jangan hanya diam seperti ini, jebal."

Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae.

"Hyuk?"

"Biarkan aku seperti ini Hae."

Dan Donghae tahu, tidak perlu kata-kata untuk mengerti namja manis yang sekarang berada dalam pelukannya.

**Thanks**

To Lee Hyukjae From Lee Donghae.

Terima kasih, karena kau sudah hadir dalam hidupku.

Terima kasih, karena kau sudah bersedia menjadi orang yang berharga untukku.

Terima kasih, karena kau mau memberikan cintamu padaku.

Terima kasih, karena kau selalu ada untukku.

Terima kasih, karena kau sudah menjadi malaikat yang manis untukku.

Dan...

Terima kasih, karena kau menjadi Lee Hyukjae, sehingga aku bisa menjadi Lee Donghae yang akan selalu mencintai dan melindungimu.

**Umbrella**

Dua orang namja tengah berjalan bersama di tengah hujan deras dengan sebuah payung transparan menemani mereka. Salah seorang dari kedua namja tersebut memeluk lengan namja di sampingnya yang tengah memegang payung tersebut dengan manja.

"Dingin, Hyukkie?"

"Nae Hae~"

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya agar kau merasa hangat."

"Apa itu Hae?"

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di bibir lembut milik Eunhyuk.

Kedua namja tersebut terus berciuman dengan sebuah payung transparan yang menjadi saksi bisu antar keduanya.

**Victory**

"Dan pemenangnya adalah..." perkataan MC tersebut terpotong, "SUPER JUNIOR! Dengan perolehan suara sebanyak 8925 suara, selamat!" seru MC tersebut seraya tersenyum ke arah member Super Junior yang sekarang tengah berpelukan senang.

Sebuah air mata berhasil lolos dari kedua mata Eunhyuk, namja manis itu sangat senang akan kemenangan yang mereka peroleh dengan susah payah tersebut. Dengan pelan disekanya air matanya yang mulai mengalir ke pipinya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang.

Grep!

Seorang namja tampan memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dari depan dan mengelus punggungnya penuh sayang.

"Menangislah Hyukkie," bisiknya lembut, membuat air mata Eunhyuk kembali meleleh membasahi pipi putihnya.

**Wake**

Eunhyuk itu member Super Junior yang paling susah bangun, ia akan selalu mencari alasan saat member yang lain membangunkannya. Berbeda dengan Donghae, pangeran ikan tersebut tidak memerlukan banyak waktu untuk membangunkan sang kekasih. Ia hanya perlu memeluk pinggang ramping Eunhyuk, berbisik di telinganya dan mengecup bibir merah muda kekasihnya, maka setelah itu Eunhyuk akan bangun dengan senang hati, namja manis tersebut akan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Donghae.

Itulah alasan kenapa Donghae sangat senang membangunkan sang Asian Anchovy.

**X-mas**

Malam natal seharusnya dirayakan bersama dengan keluarga, teman ataupun kekasih. Tetapi tidak untuk namja manis satu ini, Eunhyuk tengah duduk di ruang tengah dorm Super Junior seorang diri, alisnya mengerut dan bibirnya dikerucutkannya, menandakan ia sedang kesal. Bagaimana tidak, malam yang seharusnya ia habiskan bersama dengan sang kekasih malah ia habiskan sendiri karena jadwal sibuk kekasihnya. Dengan kesal dihentakkannya kakinya di lantai guna mengurangi kekesalannya.

Set!

"Waaa!"

"Hae!" serunya saat tahu siapa yang tadi menutup matanya.

Donghae tersenyum. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya keluar dorm.

Eunhyuk berdiri mematung saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Hae, ini..."

"Selamat natal, Eunhyukkie-chagi."

**Your**

"Ayolah Hae~"

"Tidak!"

"Mianhae."

"Tidak."

"Kan Sungmin-hyung yang melakukannya, bukan aku."

"Tapi kau tetap menerimanya, aku tidak suka kau dicium olehnya!"

"Ayolah Hae."

"Mm... Aku akan memaafkanmu, asal kau mau mengatakan kalau kau hanya milikku."

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"A, aku... Hanya milikmu!"

"Lebih keras."

"AKU HANYA MILIKMU!"

"Good, sekarang kau keluarlah, katakan hal yang sama seperti yang kau katakan tadi."

"Mwo!"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Ukh! Oke!"

Eunhyuk berjalan keluar kamarnya. Dilihatnya seluruh member sedang duduk santai di ruang tengah, namja manis ini menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan berteriak.

"LEE HYUKJAE HANYA MILIK LEE DONGHAE!"

**Zone**

Leeteuk berdiri diam di depan kamar salah satu dongsaeng-nya dengan bingung, namja cantik itu terlihat sedang membaca sesuatu. Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya merasa heran akan keterdiaman hyung tertuanya itu.

"Teukie-hyung, apa yang hyung lakukan?" tanyanya.

Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya, "Ah, ini... Sejak kapan tulisan ini ada di depan kamar Eunhyukkie?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya seraya menatap sebuah tulisan yang tergantung dengan manis. Sebuah senyum tertera di wajah aegyo-nya.

"Sejak tadi malam, Donghae yang melakukannya, sepertinya mereka sedang bersenang-senang di dalam," ujarnya saat ia mendengar erangan sang dance machine Super Junior tersebut.

Leeteuk ikut tersenyum kecil, leader Super Junior tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik dari sana menuju ruang tengah, Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang. Namja cantik itu bergumam pelan mengingat tulisan yang tergantung di pintu kamar dongsaeng-nya.

"Wilayah milik Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae."

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong! Saya kembali!

Maafkan saya yang lagi-lagi membuat FF GaJe dengan seenak jidat. Ini drabbel pertama saya dengan romance sebagai genre utamanya, mohon dimaklumi. *bow*

Adakah yang berkenan memberikan review-nya?


End file.
